Project Sappho
by AsanoShinsei
Summary: Shizuma and Nagisa are trying to have a baby but nothing seems to be going their way. After 3 miscarriages they are ready to give up when they get a message from a strange Doctor telling them about a scientific breakthrough that may give them a bundle of joy or a dramatic hell. Pregnancy fic. ShionxChikaru, ShizumaxNagisa, TamaoxMiyuki,AmanexHikari, and YayaxTsubomi. R/R -Chizu
1. Chapter 1

**Project Sappho **

**September 9th 2056**

**Hydrangea**

* * *

Late at night a young silver haired doctor sits at her desk staring into a microscope intently. Her brow is lightly glazed with sweat and she is quickly writing on her clipboard. She sighs and removes her face from the microscope. "Damn it." She scribbles on the clipboard. "Experiment #315 unsuccessful." She drops the clipboard and stands adjusting her white lab coat and the collar of her white dress shirt her navy blue tie disorderly and messy. She growls and kicks the trash can over. "Son of a bitch!" She takes her name tag off and looks at it.

Name: Shizuma Hanazono

Age: 23

Registered Organ donor.

'_I wonder if they can take organs off of someone who's cut their guts out…'' _She walks over to the sink and splashes her face with water and stares into the tired eyes in the mirror obviously overworked and exhausted. She continues to stare into the mirror until she hears her door open. "Who is it?" She calls out.

"It's Hideki. Your wife is on line 3. She wanted to talk to you about her appointment with Dr. Rokujou. Hanazono-san, don't keep her waiting. She seemed really upset." Her bleached blonde haired assistant closes the door behind him softly.

Shizuma quickly goes over to the phone and connects it. "Nagisa?" She says hearing her 20 year old wives sobs. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…I….." The normally cheerful redhead stutters out unable to form words. Shizuma sighs.

"Breath Nagisa…Tell me what did Miyuki say." She says trying to calm her down. Nagisa sobs even harder.

"She couldn't find a heartbeat…." She says and Shizuma can hear the phone hit the floor and her wife start to sob. Shizuma feels tears well up in her own eyes. After finally finding a willing sperm donor for the young couple Nagisa had miscarried for a third time and was becoming progressively more disheartened. As was Shizuma.

"I-….Ill be home in a few minutes" She hangs up the phone and throws on her heavy wool coat. "Hideki email my father and tell him that I'm leaving." She says not even looking at the young man.

She slowly stumbles to her expensive 14 series BWM and opens the door and climbs in. She turns on the auto pilot, plots a course and leans back in her seat and rubs her weary eyes. "Anika take me to Kaname's Liquor store before home." She says. "Yes Ma'am." The car responds and changes course.

Shizuma crosses her arms and closes her eyes trying to rest the remainder of the short trip to the store.

Shizuma literally kicks open the car door and walks into the shop.

"Well if it isn't the Etoile? Buying booze. How unbefitting of a Lady." The blue haired owner says laughing at herself her off and on girlfriend Momomi leaning on her also giggling.

"Fuck you." She looks through the holographic catalogue until she finds some very expensive vodka. "Get me one of these." She sends the holograph to Kaname.

"Fine." She looks on the shelf and grabs the vodka. "Here." She hands it to Shizuma who chugs the bottle which Kaname takes from her.

"Damn girl. What is your problem?" She scans the bottle with her bar code scanner function of her cybernetic eyes. "60000 yen." She says sliding the bottle across the glass counter. Shizuma nods and gives her credit card. Kaname scans the card with her eyes and hands it back to Shizuma. "Still convinced that cybernetics are evil?" She asks to the woman who was the only full human she knew.

"Yes. Now leave me be." She starts to drink the bottle again and walks to her car. "Anika I'm driving." She says and enters her car and burns out of the parking lot leaving her two somewhat enemies from highschool with confused faces.

Kaname shrugs. "She left her credit card. Wanna buy you that Roland Mouret you wanted." She smirks at Momomi who giggles and hugs the taller woman.

"I'd love that."

* * *

Shizuma pulls into the driveway of her estate and parks the car managing to park it decently. She breathes deeply and rests her head on the steering wheel of her car for a minute before she gets out of the car and walks up to her home. Shizuma looks into the retina scanner on her front door to open it and waits for it to finish scanning. "Why does this always take so long..." She mumbles to herself after waiting for roughly five minutes for the scanner to finish. Finally the large Ebony French doors open gently.

"Nagisa?" She calls out for her young wife softly, but she gets no response so she goes and searches for the normally cheerful redhead. She hears sobbing behind her bedroom door. She breathes deeply. "Nagisa, are you in there?" She asks poking her head through the door.

Her wife is sitting on their bed half-naked still sobbing her eyes out her make-up smeared and running all across her face. An empty box that once housed an entire cake is sitting empty on the floor nothing but crumbs left, her clothes are spread across the room in a disorderly fashion. "Shizuma-sama?" She lifts her head from the low-fat cookie-dough ice cream tub in her lap.

Shizuma smiles and hangs her coat up on the rack. "I'm home." She says quietly with a fake smile. She walks over sheading her clothes in the process making sure to emphasize each and every step. "I'm home." She leans down and kisses Nagisa now completely naked. She takes the ice cream from her gently and goes to put it in the fridge. She makes sure to give the young redhead a full view of her round behind and shapely hips. She turns her head releasing her silver locks from their lime green elastic manacles letting them cascade down her back stopping just above her thighs. She smiles and stalks over to the redhead seductively crawling on the bed over to her kissing her again pushing her down gently and unclasping the other girls bra with one hand and loops her thumb through the waistband of her underwear.

"I'll make you forget. Nagisa-chan."

"Make me forget everything..." The other girl squeaks out pulling Shizuma close.

* * *

The next morning Shizuma awakes with her little redheaded angel lying on top of her with her arms wrapped around Shizuma's waist in a vice grip. Shizuma smiles and sits up the other girl rolling over and mumbling in her sleep groping the sheets blindly. Shizuma sighs and a silent tear rolls down her cheek but she wipes it off and stands up to get ready for work.

A few minutes later Shizuma is dressed and ready to go in dark blue skinny jeans and a blue designer top that cuts down all the way to below her breasts. Underneath this she wears a green camisole wanting to be sexy yet stay modest. She again wears her long wavy hair up in a loose pony-tail. She picks up her phone looking it over. "Samsung Epsilon..." She reads the model name on the back of it aloud. She unlocks the phone and looks at her emails.

"Densuke...Kirihara...Hideto...Dr. Ivanovich?" She opens the email with an unfamiliar name. A holographic image of an older man with gray combed hair and an untrimmed moustache. "Who the hell is this guy." She presses the play button.

"Good day." The man begins with a heavy Russian accent. "My name is Dr. Aleksandr Vladim Ivanovich. Head of the Genetic Creation Project in St. Louis Missouri United States of America. I have been trying to contact you for some time now. I understand you and your young wife are having problems getting pregnant. I have a proposal to make. Fly in to Kansas City sometime over the next few weeks and I will fill you in. I have already arranged with your boss for you to have paid leave out of my personal banking account. I hope I see you soon Ms. Hanazono. If you're anything like your father you can't refuse an offer that you could benefit so much from." He smiles and the mail ends.

Shizuma raises and eyebrow and looks at the date sent. _"July 4th 2056. That was nearly a week ago..." _She sighs and looks at the tear stains on her lovers cheek. "I suppose it's worth a shot." She dials her boss' number.

"Shizuma? Don't tell me you're actually considering going to that old coot." An elderly man says exasperatedly obviously tired.

Shizuma raises an eyebrow. "You knew about this the whole time?" She asks staring deep into the electronic eye of the phone.

"Yes I thought you did too...Well...That crazy doctor has convinced some really big people to come along with this insane project. I hope it turns out to make you happy." He sighs. "take as long as you like." He hangs up.

Shizuma smiles and walks over to Nagisa. "Nagi... Wake up." She blows in the girls ear startling her waking her up. "I'm up I'm up!" She shouts out to no one.

"Pack your bags Nagisa. We're going to America."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I am Chizuru. Just an average high school girl who loves to write. This story was inspired by an episode of _Through the Wormhole with Morgan Freeman _my girlfriend was telling me about in which Almighty God-I mean Morgan Freeman talked about how if you took stem cells you could create a baby that had genes from both mothers/Fathers/mother and father. This really spiked my interest so much that I decided to write a story that takes place in the future with the SP cast as Patient X's' for stem cell research. **

**This story is going to be sad, funny, happy, violent, moody, dark, sexual, and most importantly romantic. This is a story about growing bonds both friends and lovers.**

**These first five chapters will be about our five main couples and how they came into contact with Dr. Ivanovich. Pairings are ShizumaxNagisa**

**TsubomixYaya**

**ShionxChikaru**

**AmanexHikari**

**MiyukixTamao**

**Will have once a month posts until Tales of the Violii is finished, if you're into Ancient Rome or Adventure and Romance mixed together I'd suggest checking that one out.**

**I hope you enjoy this story R/R-Chizu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Sappho**

**January 21st 2056**

**Stargazer Lily**

**AN: Sorry in the last chapter I said July 4th 2056 I meant September 4th 2056.**

* * *

"I absolutely refuse to rejoin NATO! Not after what they did to us in World War 3!" A fiery blonde screams at a screen showing an older man with blonde hair wearing a military uniform belonging to the NATO chairman.

"But Minister Toumori there's no way Japan can win any major conflict with no allies aside from the Democratic Monarchial States of Korea and the United Powers of China." He says in terrible Japanese obviously an American meat head.

Shion punches her desk. "After you sunk our Capital ship we couldn't even fight in the war even after Hokkaido was bombed relentlessly by the New Communist States of Siberia." She stands up enthusiastically knocking her chair to the floor.

The man sighs. "I think it is time for a break. I will see you tomorrow Prime Minister." He presses a button shutting the holographic screen off, however Shion does not stop fuming in fact she just gets even more angry. She picks up her phone off of her desk and looks through her messages until she sees one from Chikaru and opens it.

"My husband is gone for the week. Come and join me. I'll be home by 1." Shion reads out loud earning strange glances from the open door. She throws on her white coat and walks to her car. Being in charge of an entire country had it's benefits. She smiles and opens the door of her Navy Blue Aston Martin five-ninenine the doors raising above her and shutting automatically when she gets in. She smiles

"Hell being rich in general is good." She starts her car and starts to drive to her girlfriends house.

* * *

Chikaru pulls into her driveway in a reletively inexpensive family car and gets out dressed in a red sundress and tennis shoes having just gotten off of her job as a high school art teacher. She smiles at the large package in her hands. "I hope Shion-koi likes it." She chuckles like she's planning something and steps inside of her house modest two story home painted blue in the shape of a farmhouse. She smiles and opens the box and starts preparing for her girlfriend as of 15 years to come home to her.

She opens up the cabinets and pulls out the ingredients for Consommé and a simple beef bourguignon and double checks the ingredients to make sure she has all of them. She smiles and gets to work.

Around an hour later her Consommé is finally finished and Chikaru starts to plate it just as the familiar sound of Shion's Aston Martin pulls into the driveway. She smiles and spins around happily before shedding her apron and sitting down at the little bar in the house.

Shion uses her spare key to unlock the door and steps in with a wide smile on her face. "I'm home!" She calls out hanging up her jacket and heading into the kitchen to look at her girlfriend who she had not seen in nearly a year. She kisses her gently. "I missed you." She hugs her tightly her blonde hair mixing with the other woman's jet black locks making an elaborate art piece of hair. Shion smiles.

"I made you Consommé." Chikaru holds up Shion's favorite dish with a smile when Shion takes it and takes a bite out of it. "This is utterly delicious." She grins and scarfs down the rest as though she had not eaten in weeks. "I love French food so much." She smiles and has a little mini sexual experience with her food.

Chikaru giggles at the faces Shion was making causing Shion to straighten up quickly to avoid further embarrasment at the hands of her raven haired goddess. Shion sits down and sets the plate, now empty down on the counter. "So...Chikaru...When are you planning on dumping your husband..." She says sadly.

Chikaru sighs. "I already said I wanted a divorce. He just said 'You stupid woman don't know what the fuck you're talking about." She says sadly but then warms up at the strong arms that had enveloped her waist.

"Chikaru...Come upstairs with me." She picks her up not really giving her a choice and carries her to Chikaru's guest room.

"Shion...I can't I have to go back to the school soon." She sighs. "But once I get home. You better make it so I can't walk for days...better yet weeks." She chuckles and kisses her flustered girlfriend and goes back downstairs.

Shion sighs. "Evil woman..." She smiles. "But I love her so..." She stands up and goes downstairs and turns on the television to the Sakura TV news.

"Buisness Tycoon Hiroki Minamoto was shot dead just outside of the Tokyo Metro station morning by police forces saying that he had been wanted for multiple charges including Aggrivated assault, spousal abuse, and lastly sexual abuse of a minor. The 40 year old man was married to 30 year old highschool Art Teacher at the S academy in south west Nerima ward, Chikaru Minamoto. We're going live to Nakashima Hideto who is outside of the Minamoto residence."

Shion looks at Chikaru who seems more stunned than anything else and then at the camera pointing through the open blinds in the living room.

"As we can see here the Minamoto's may have had a humble household but their automobiles suggest otherwise. The Aston Martin shown here generally costs somewhere along the lines of 25 trillion Yen. That's about how much an average brain surgeon makes in his entire career." Shion looks at her car pictured on the camera and takes the opourtunity to go and shut the blinds but she is not fast enough and the camera points directly at her just before she shuts the curtain.

"Who was that..." The camera man says audaibly but softly. Shion goes into minor panic mode.

"Chikaru." She shakes the womans shoulder but gets no response. "Chikaru. I have to go now." She sighs and kisses her forehead and stands up.

"I don't know but didn't it look a little bit like Prime Minister Toumori." The reporter shrugs and continues with his report. Shion is about to walk out of the door when there is a knock on the door.

"Shit..." She looks around and backs away.

"It's open!" Chikaru calls out and the news crew bursts into the room frightening Shion making her fall backwards and cut her hand on the end table. Shion wipes her hand on her suit until she realises what she was doing and looks down at her ruined white suit. She looks up and sees the camera pointed directly at her face. She stands up and tries to regain her composure.

"Prime Minister?" The reporter steps in and forces his microphone in front of her face.

Shion just stares at him and then at Chikaru who was standing with a smile on her face. "Go ahead Shion-Koi. Tell him, and then we can get what we've always wanted. She snakes her arms around Shion's waist. Shion pries the arms off of her.

"What are you doing?" She whispers at Chikaru. Chikaru raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing anything just showing the world our love. " She kisses Shion roughly with the Camera directly on them.

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

Shion sighs and signs the last paper on her desk. After the revalation of her and Chikaru's relationship her life had gotten both better and worse. She had finally gotten married to Chikaru and she had gained trust with another group of people, however now hardly any of the people at work took her seriously, in fact some went as far as trying to get her impeached, but none had passed due to her newest secratary actually being good at her job, unlike the last one who always forgot important dates and the like.

Now it was the beginning of September and 41 year old Toumori Shion was waiting for a phone call from her wife to tell her how the appointment with Dr. Rokujou, a hated enemy during highschool now a good friend, went. Suddenly the phone rang and Shion picks it up before even her secretary who was sitting right next to it could. "Hello Minister speaking." She says with a smile.

"Hi darling...um...do you remember when I fell down that flight of stairs the other weekend." She says sounding almost nervous.

Shion raises an eyebrow. "Another one..." She sighs sadly when she hears her wife say yes.

"Maybe its not the accidents...maybe it's you're ovaries aren't in good health or something." she says with a sigh. "I'll be home in about 3 hours." She says and hangs up the phone. Her secretary looks up. "You have another call comming in." She says just before the phone starts to ring and Shion picks it up.

"Minister Speaking." She says again.

"I understand you are having problems having a child. I think I have a solution. " A russian voice says calmly.

"Who the hell is this." Shion demands irritated. "I want to know now!" She yells at the phone and the voice starts to chuckle.

"I am Dr. Aleksandr Vladim Ivanovich. I specialize in stem cell breeding and other forms of synthetic life. I need human test subjects to use to see if it works or not. Would you be interested?" He asks. Shion slams the phone down.

"Bullshit. Fucking liar." She sits back down at the desk.

* * *

Chikaru is sitting on the couch in the Ministers Palace that she lived in with Shion when she gets a call. "Hello Mrs. Toumori. How would you like to mother a child of both your's and Prime Minister Toumori's very own flesh and blood?" He asks with a kind grin on the holographic screen. Chikaru sits up.

"I'd like that a lot but just who are you?" She asks studying the mans face intently.

"Alexsandr Ivanovich. A doctor who can make that dream come true." He smiles again. "I already have two way tickets for the both of you to come to my office to be my test subjects for stem cell birth."

Chikaru's head jolts up. "That's real?" She asks having heard of the concept in one of her science fiction Novels. The doctor nods.

"It is now. So how would you like to come to St. Louis in the United States so you can make it happen?" He chuckles. "I've already paid for both tickets in full and talked to your boss and Minister Toumori about it. They are all okay with it. I'll see you soon." He hangs up the call and as soon as he does Chikaru bursts into squeels. "Shion and I or going to have a baby!" She dances in joy.

* * *

**AN: Kinda felt like this chapter dragged on. Hope you liked it anyways, Lol. Read and review- Chizu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Project Sappho**

**July 21st 2056**

**Arbutus**

**AN: This one is for my girlfriend who was just selected to participate in the selection process of choosing the next Olympic Taekwondo team. I love you!**

* * *

A loud sigh echoes through the damp locker room attracting the attentions of a few athletes and others who were in there. A young black haired girl takes a step towards the source of the sigh. "Something wrong Amane-sama?" She asks her voice full of concern for her employer. The tall blunette raises to her feet and shakes her head.

"It's nothing Kaori-san just a little disappointed in my last race." She wipes her face off with a towel that was provided for the athletes.

"Attention all Equestrian Athletes, the final 10 km race is beginning in 10 minutes. Please be at your stations." A voice comes over the intercom in several languages. Amane sighs again.

"Time to go." She straps on her gloves and helmet and exits the locker room.

* * *

Hikari taps her foot and twiddles her thumbs impatiently outside of the race tracks, sitting front row in the box reserved for families and guests of the athletes. _'I wonder what is taking them so long...' _She thinks to herself and looks at the field where the competitors are warming up with their horses. She finally spots her fiancee mount her white horse. "Amane-senpai!" She shouts at the top of her lungs her shrill voice cutting through the cheering. She smiles satisfied when she see's her prince's head twist and turn around as if looking for something.

Hikari giggles at her silly partner. "Go Amane-sama..." She whispers this time and sits back in her chair.

* * *

Amane cracks her wrists and hands as she rides towards the starting gate. She looks to her side to see her biggest competition, a blue haired woman like herself only her opponents hair was dark blue and long tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing goggles and has her name stitched into the sleeve and back of the uniform. "Kruger." She says in English. The woman turns to look at her.

"Ohtori." She responds her thick German accent showing. She holds out her hand. "You lost to me last time but maybe just maybe this year you'll win." She smiles as Amane shakes her hand.

"Good luck to you." She smiles and fastens her helmet and goggles along with double checking her elbow and knee pads. She breathes out deeply. _'No matter how many times I do this the crowd still makes me nervous...' _She sighs and faces forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 51st Olympic games, final equestrian event please do not jump the fences onto the field as we will not be responsible for any injury you may obtain. " The loudspeaker says warning. Hikari smiles and waves which this time Amane sees and waves back.

Amane flexes her muscles and shakes them out as the referee starts to count.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" She fires the starter pistol and the gates are dropped just as Amane kicks her horse into motion. Already at the front even though the race had just started. She smirks and turns around to see Kruger following her closely. She sighs and pushes the horse to go faster.

"The race just started and already Amane Ohtori is at the lead. As expected. I've heard she's the favorite to win the race this year even after that crushing defeat by German rider N*ts*ki Kruger in the last games. Honestly speaking I'm just as excited to see what happens as the viewers." The speaker for Japan says to the TV broadcasters and the Japanese Equestrian Athletes.

Amane pushes on reaching the five kilometer mark with Kruger right next to her the rest of the riders somewhere in the dust cloud behind them, the two remain like this until the reach the final checkpoint before the finish line where Amane pushes forward just berely ahead of her nemesis/competitor.

Amane lets go of the reins as she approaches the finish line and the unthinkable happens. Her foot rest breaks and she goes tumbling to the ground her skull smacking against the track so hard her helmet breaks and to make matters worse she falls directly into Krugers lane.

Her adversary tries to stop but it's too late and her horse tramples the young woman along with several of the others following behind them who did not notice she fell off.

Kruger passes the finish line and hops off her horse still in motion and runs to aid Amane tossing her helmet to the side.

Everyone in the crowd gasps as the dust clears and Amane's motionless figure becomes clear.

Kruger slides down and rolls Amane over to see the blood gushing out of her orifices and a large gash in her forehead.

"It would seem Ohtori has fallen off of her horse!" The announcer sounds very concerned and the medical teams swarm the field along with a certain blonde girl.

* * *

Hikari felt her heart stop and she lost control of her body as she leaped over the 15 foot wall down to the track and rolls onto the hard pavement. "Amane-sama!" She sprints as fast as she can ignoring the searing pain in her knees and ankles, which admmitedly is not very fast but it gets her over to her fiancee before the medical teams arrive. She drops down and cups Amane's head in her hands. Tears start to flow from her eyes like the Nile River. Suddenly she is jerked back away from her wife-to-be by a man wearing all white with a red cross on his back. "Ma'am you need to get off the track now or I will call security!" He says sternly.

Hikari snaps her head up. "She is my Wife! I am allowed to be here." She screams in his face her usual calm prescence completely gone. He grumbles and ignores her and checks the pulse. He sighs. "She's alive...but barely." He stands up and makes room for the gurney team that picks up the fallen athlete and places her inside of a hospital and drives her to the Holocaust Memorial Hospital where she will be treated.

Hikari falls to her knees and starts to sob uncontrollably, a comforting hand is placed on her shoulder. "She'll be alright." Kruger says with a smile which only makes Hikari cry more. She sighs and hugs Hikari until she stops crying.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Hikari sits in the waiting room of the ER facility staring blankly at the floor.

"Are you Mrs. Ohtori?" An older man with a Russian accent asks her with a smile. She looks up.

"Not yet..." She says monotonously. "Is she dead..." She says the same way.

He shakes his head. "No she's not dead...however...come look." He directs her to the post-operating room. "Be prepared for what you see." He says with a sigh and opens the door. What awaits Hikari only serves to bring more tears down.

"We had to amputate both of her legs and one of her arms...and...She's fallen into a deep coma. It's not expected she'll ever wake up and even if she does she'll never be able to ride a horse again. Her brain has suffered to much trauma to be able to support all cybernetics so if she does wake up it's most likely that she won't remember, you, her horse, or her own name. So I give you a choice. You may end her suffering now and remove life support...or you can hang onto hope that one day she'll wake up. She has no close family so you are the only person who has a choice in the matter. By the way I am Dr. Sergei Fedrova Ivanovich, if you'd like more time go home and think it over. Here's my number. " He hands her a card which Hikari takes and walks out her entire being completely devoid of Mirth.

Kruger jolts out of her seat. "Is she okay?" She asks concerned.

Hikari looks at her and shakes her head. "She's a tripleamputee now...and she's never expected to wake up." She walks past her.

Kruger stops her. "I'll drive you home." She says and leads her to the car.

The drive was spent in total scilence and when they get to the hotel Hikari gets out without a single word.

Kruger sighs. "I'm coming by in the morning so don't you dare do anything stupid." she drives off.

* * *

_To be continued in Part Two of Arbutus..._

* * *

**AN: Hey again. Thanks to those of you that read the last chapter and reviewed/Faved/followed. **

**Now to explain the titles, **

**the names of the flowers, mean what I think of their relationship.**

**Arbutus:The One I'll Love Always**

**Stargazer Lily: Fulfillment of a Dream**

**Hydrangea: Love Is Not As Simple As It Seems.**

**The other names I haven't decided just yet. Next chapter before the friday after next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROJECT SAPPHO**

**White Lilac**

**AN: Alright so I don't confuse you guys who read this story, This story will be split into several stories, this part will hold the intro's and epilogues of each couple, but their own stories will as well, the flowers at the top of the page beneath the title is the name of the story, first one will be called Project Sappho Hydrangea, this time were featuring Yaya and Tsubomi. 3 2 1 lets jam -insert cowboy bebop theme here-**

* * *

**November 7th 2054**

Nanto Yaya breathes deeply as she finishes strapping on her stiletto high heals and her cute little outfit. "My first concert...Yipee!" She stands up and spins around admiring herself in her J-pop typical outfit that looks awfully similar to a mahou shoujous outfit, with it's white base and purple sailor collar and trim. She smiles. "I wonder if she's out there..." She blushes softly thinking about a certain pink haired Kohai of hers.

Her manager, a young woman in her twenties comes out and points at the stage. " The stadiums full even though the concert doesn't start for a while...Yaya-san. Why don't you go out there and entertain them." She smiles knowing how excited she was.

Yaya nods excitedly and checks her short skirt one last time before running out onto stage with her bandmates. "Hey there people of Nagasaki 2!" she yells out into the mic earning herself loud cheers in response. "Since most of us are already here the band and I are going to treat you to something special! Tributes to some of the legends of J-pop!" She grins. "This first one goes out to a special little Tsundere if you're out there you know..."

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!" Tsubomi's voice is loud enough to cut off Yaya. She blushes and sinks deep into her front row chair.

Yaya chuckles. "Alright anyways D.A.I.'s Fukai Mori!" She turns on her headset and cues the guitar player to start. Ten measures later she begins to sing perfectly and beautifully stunning the crowd and Tsubomi. Soon after some dancing and improvised guitar solo's the song ends and Yaya dramatically poses as the lights go down to almost black before lighting up in a split second the second song, written by a co-creator of the vocaloid's PiKo's Make My Day. Tsubomi stares in awe.

"Awesome..." She says softly watching her 19 year old girlfriend dance with the holograms of PiKo and Utatane Piko dancing with them, the former having died ages ago.

Tsubomi looks at Yaya who was staring directly at her and winks before getting back to her dancing.

After the concert

Tsubomi stands by the back stage entrance waiting for Yaya to emerge. She rubs her hands together and shivers at the strangely low temperature. The door opens and a pair of arms fly around her neck before she even has a chance to turn around getting tackled to the ground and showered with nuzzles and more hugs.

The 17 year old pushes the older girl off. "Yaya-baka! not in front of people..." She whispers the last part but not quietly enough that Yaya misses it. Yaya chuckles.

"remember Tsubomi we said we'd wait until you're eighteen." She stands up and helps her girlfriend to her feet. "Let's go home.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Yaya looks at the letter in her hand. "Infertile..." She looks at Tsubomi who looks about ready to cry. "Rokujou-sensei says that you're infertile Tsubomi." That was the last straw for her. She bursts into tears and holds onto Yaya's shirt sleeve.

"I'm sorry Yaya..." She says repeatedly in between sobs. "We can't...We can't..." Yaya kisses her forehead.

"There's still another option. I could carry a child." She says trying to be serious for once in her life. "I'd have to cancel my tour for this year but I could definitly carry our child." She says with a smile. "So what do you say?"

Tsubomi smiles. "Alright. Let's have a baby." She kisses her girlfriend lightly tears still staining her eyes.

Yaya grins wryly. "You know...to have a baby you have to do a certain thing." She chuckles.

Tsubomi blushes and unbuttons her shirt slowly and unintentionally teasingly until Yaya had enough of waiting and picks the girl up by her behind and carries her to their room.

The next morning Tsubomi wakes up to find Yaya already gone to work. She sighs heavily. "Yaya-chan... I wonder if she really wants to have this baby..." She says to herself before going to fix herself some tea and lemon cakes. After getting her ingredients out and an apron on Tsubomi begins to make her food when her phone starts to play a song her girlfriend wrote for her called "Love/Hate". Her ringtone. She sets down her cookbook and picks up the phone looking at it. "Hikari-chan?" She says surprised having not heard from the blonde haired girl for several months now, since Amane had her accident. She answers it.

"Hello?" She says into the reciever.

"Hi Tsubomi-chan, I heard you and Yaya were having a dilema of sorts on having a baby?" She says happily but her voice sounds empty.

Tsubomi sighs. "Yea...turns out I'm infertile. Yaya wants to carry the baby, but I don't think she's ready to stop her job for it."

"Um...Tsubomi the truth is...I'm pregnant. almost 4 months pregnant now..."

Tsubomi gasps. "You were cheating on Amane-senpai?"

"NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER...ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!" The usually timid blonde screams into the phone with a force that would make most grown men cower.

Tsubomi gasps. "Then How Hikari-chan..." She lets hikari's yelling slide because of the context.

"I'm sorry...anyways...The man who took care of Amane...His brother is the head of the Stem cell research program in the USA at the University of St. Louis...He took a piece of Amane's skin and mine and merged it together somehow to make a fetus which he put inside of my body...so that's why I've been in the U.S. for a while..."

Tsubomi stares blankly at the phone. "Give me this doctors phone number. I'm going to give him a call later. Goodbye Hikari-chan." She hangs up just a bit rudely. "I have to tell Yaya!" She grins and drives herself to Yaya's studio heading up the usual route to the recording stuido kicking in the door and shouting.

"Yaya-senpai were having a baby!" She hugs Yaya tightly not bothering to explain for now. That could wait until later.

_To be continued in White Lilac part 2..._

* * *

**_AN: I like how this chapter turned out. I always immagined Yaya growing up to be a J-pop superstar. _**

**_Read and Review.-Chizu_**


End file.
